silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Vance Hayden
Personality extroverted, manipulative, charismatic, extremely intelligent but can act quite immature - especially when he doesn't get his way, likes to remain in control, selfish, narcissistic, cruel, mercurial, unpredictable, possessive/territorial, cold, talkative, antagonistic, sadistic, spontaneous Background (WIP, needs updating) Born in 1810 to a well-to-do family, Vance Hayden is the middle child of a litter of five. Both of his parents were werewolves who descend from a long line of lycanthropes dating back to the early sixteenth century. Hayden displayed an uncanny intelligence from an early age, but was constantly held under the thumb of his father and two older brothers. It wasn't long before he learned how to use his wit to compete in a houseful of dominant, male, wolves, which often lead to confrontations with his father. Due to his headstrong nature, his father constantly felt he was under threat and was never shy about using excessive force to reassert his position as 'Alpha'. His mother, meanwhile, never seemed to acknowledge her husband's brutality which at times seemed more calculated than spontaneous. Hayden spent the better part of his youth plotting to overthrow his father and become head of the family or otherwise seek revenge on him for years of trauma. Soon after he was able to change for the first time and learned what he needed from him, Hayden challenged his father which, as expected, resulted in a violent battle for supremacy. It ended in a draw, with Hayden living apart from his family until a chance encounter with his sister revealed that his father had died from his injuries (also he was quite old by this time), and that his mother had been all too quick to disown him from the family. (There were no legal charges as werewolves tend to handle their own family issues.) After that nasty business, Hayden changed his name to further disconnect him from his heritage, and disappeared into the world. He quickly learned to make good use of his wit and charm, taking up odd jobs all across Europe, some of them merely cons and most simply for the fun of it. Among them, actor, stage magician, psychologist, journalist, linguist (knows seven languages), salesman, information broker, private investigator, soldier, male prostitute (when he was particularly down on his luck), treasure hunter, mercenary, and mafia hitman. Because he grows bored easily, Hayden is notorious for jumping from one project to the next, and is something of an adrenaline junky to boot. His nose for adventure has landed him in many a tight spot and if he hadn't been a werewolf, he may have never been able to rebound. His various feats has lead him to become something of a legend amongst the Ulfhednar, and like most had never claimed to be a part of the Clan until others began to revere him as something of an elder, mostly due in part to his age, which no one is entirely sure of. Hayden remains a mysterious yet powerful tool in the Ulfhednar's arsenal, and is especially useful due to his experience. His reputation for being crafty, unpredictable as well as unmerciful has earned him the nickname 'The Coyote', which is also probably due to the coloration of his pelt. He is often mistaken for a werecoyote. Hayden participates in Clan activities but only when it will benefit his interests. He was summoned to Chambury, British Columbia to aid in the financial and territorial stability of the Clan by the high council of Alphas that often oversee the organization of the Ulfhednar Clan. (Really the only time the Ulfhednar show any sort of organization is when it comes to money.) His day job consists of owning and running various operations out of the club, the Big Bad Bar (which he would like to note, he did not name himself). The BBB largely acts as a front and base for illegal Ulfhednar activity, often playing host to other Ulfhednar elders seeking a place to stay and be entertained. Hayden is a regular at the Moxie Foxie as well, but claims to go there "on business" rather than pleasure as many of the girls who work there also 'entertain' at the BBB. In spite of the many jobs Hayden has accumulated over the years, he surprisingly, isn't one to squander money, though he does not value it either, and so has amassed a small fortune. He owns a large, luxury home on the outskirts of Ulfhednar territory in one of the few upscale neighborhoods in that area. His backyard overlooks the nuetral zone. Many are baffled by his disregard for money since most of his activities involve the production of wealth within the Ulfhednar and by extension himself, but as Michael Caine put it in the movie 'The Dark Knight', Hayden is one of those that just "wants to watch the world burn". :P Hayden is very proud of what he is and isn't afraid to play it up whenever the opportunity arises, often indulging in his cravings whether it's for blood or sex, and hasn't been above taking either by force in the past. Although now he would probably argue otherwise. Even though he can come across as unscrupulous, he seems to follow a set of rules that only he understands at any one time. His intentions are even harder to decipher due to the presence of a perpetual leer which has become legendary, and he often has a habit of showing his teeth whenever he's excited. This coupled with his smooth, British charm and knack for observing things has earned him just as many shudders as it has swoons. Depending on who you ask, he's either incredibly sexy or terribly creepy. Although Hayden can be quite reckless at times, he is always careful not to give his identity as a werewolf away immediately, and this is probably one of the few things that has kept him alive all this time. It is perhaps this selfsame meticulousness that has made him an excellent mercenary. Hayden has had his fair share of run-ins with hunters, especially living in Europe, but he is as adaptable as he is reckless, and honestly feels best hiding amongst humans rather than "tucking tail in some backwoods, country lot". In short, he is a city wolf. Random Facts Can play the piano, enjoys an eclectic mix of music, dislikes animals, always seems to have a smile on his face - or is otherwise showing his teeth, dislikes dirtying his clothes, loves spicy or salty foods, enjoys Warner Bros. cartoons - especially Bugs Bunny, likes to wear headphones when he's working and would probably wear them in his werewolf form if he could as it "drowns out the sound of their incessant whining". Had a twin sister who died in a fire when she was 18. Abilities Source: Wild Talent Human: Arms (Rank 1) Martial Arts (Rank 3) Tact (Rank 2) Savvy (Rank 3) Awareness (Rank 1) Willful (Rank 3) First Aid (Rank 1) Mystic: Resistance (Rank 1) Parlour Trick (Rank 1) Were: At-Will Shifting (Rank 3) Regeneration (Rank 2) Tough Hide (Rank 1) Silver Tongued (Rank 2) Survival Instincts (Rank 3) Through Scent Alone (Rank 2) Learned Eloquence (Rank 2) Redirection (Rank 2) Clan Abilities: Fury (Berserker, Rank 3) Moonstruck (Rank 3) Stealth (Rank 1) Intimidation (Rank 3) The Hunter Knows (Rank 1) Cold Rage (Rank 2) Taste of Blood (Rank 1) Durable (Rank 1) (Endurance enhanced) Taste of Blood (Rank 1) Elder Abilities: Expert Command (Rank 2) Dominant Presence (Rank 3) Descriptions For Alternate Forms Form: Animal Eye color: Ocean blue Height: approx. 4' at shoulder Build: medium Fur/scale color/pattern: dirty blonde, mottling of dark brown, black, and lighter brown along back gradiating to lighter shades down extremities. Abilities: Stray Dog (Rank 2) Grimm Persistence (Rank 3) Form: Berserker Eye color: Brighter ocean blue, almost sky blue Height: approx. 6' at shoulder, approx 9' when standing on hind legs Build: lanky, medium athletic, exaggeration of wereform build Fur/scale color/pattern: dirty blonde, mottling of dark brown, black, and lighter brown along back gradiating to lighter shades down extremities. Abilities: Invincibility (Rank 3) Taste of Flesh (Rank 3) Fury (Rank 3) Misc: Note the elongated head and crocodilian smile. Form: Spirit Eye color: Ghostly blue that can change in intensity. The one on the "fire" side is a reflective red-orange. The one on the "ice" side is a reflective blue. Both sockets appear dark most of the time. Height: approx. 11' Build: Athletic, a bit on the lanky side Abilities: Blessed By Those (Rank 1) Misc.: His mouths do not move when he speaks, the sound seeming to emanate from the hole in his chest. He is able to "shift" into a more quadrapedal form with a shape that more resembles his werewolf form but he seems to prefer his more humanoid one. Character Use Hayden can be used as an out-of-chat-contact and for your challenges given you do not maim or kill him. I would also appreciate a note concerning your idea should you decide to have him in a challenge. Character Relationships Autumn Isen - love/hate. Mostly "love" on Hayden's end. The two have an unsteady alliance that Autumn prefers to keep distant and professional. Hayden adores her for reasons that only he understands. Lola Larue - Hayden's main girl. Their wolves are very close, considered mated, even if the two have only recently really sat down to talk about the state of their relationship. Currently it is open, given Lola's occupation as an escort and preference for living freely. Likewise, Hayden also appreciates being able to sleep with anyone he chooses particularly when Lola is unavailable. Aunt Broken Fang - Became friends in the 70's when working as hitmen for some dubious but very wealthy operations in Las Vegas, Nevada. Now share a professional relationship and mutual friendship. Jonas Stidolph - ABF's protege. Not too fond of him considering Jonas' prior relationship with Lola that was happening behind his back. Previously more tolerant of Jonas' insecurities, Hayden now keeps his distance entirely, not wanting to tempt himself into doing something that might anger not only his friend, ABF - one of the rare ones whom he respects - but also the Stidolphs who great power in the community. Amelia Rodin - Intrigued by her stocisim, her beauty, and her scars, Hayden feels drawn to the idea of arousing whatever emotions lie just beneath the surface. RP Logs Category:Characters Category:Ulfhednar Category:Elders Category:NPCs